kawii adceenntures of bich fuck ass titties woman ass hole!
by senorpoopypants
Summary: BEST storeh eeveer!1 It like my oC mEeTing axis an allie! SHe tinks most r hot and dats half of dem sexeh cummy men! Jelly :3 i'm su random lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz fuck tit butt asshole bitch cock no! trig warnin dont liek don't red don't flem plz plz ily bye asshole! I hoep you love and don't be men to meh strory! Reeeted M fro letter smuttt maebe my occ likes hot ass and dick
1. Chapter 1 piss ass bitch child

one day i was shat on slowly by a cummies mouse and it succ me good so good it lov me su much the cummies were spread like jelly and den america saw it and thought it was hawt so he dated me and da cummies mouse combine! He luv me and da mouse and it was su sexy. Den I liek met England he was so kawaii desu-! He said "i luv u u shit head bitch" and I cried everytiem with joy! It waz great I luv him to and it becom hot usuk. I waz happy as an ass that jusst poop! I met france and said yuck you perv pedo cummy frog and kil him! He tried to sheet on my slowly! I waz sad I could't hav him bu t he waz not hot! Then I met cheena he was so kawaii omg aru aru I fugcked him thru de ass like a drive thru. I shoved a pipe up Ressia's ass when I met him. When I meeet japan I succ good then met Italy he had all the cummies den I met germany! I hat him so I stabbed him with a knife!

End of chpter 1! Hpe you liek! No falms please!1!11! f1st fanfictionss eever!


	2. Chapter 2 fish titties

chapt two bitch faking!1 I will fak ur beotxc~!11i666 FUCKING BITCH WHORE CHILDLESS MOTHER PIZZA ORPHAn!1

I weant to a toilet and tden a gay seid he wnts to fak me up the butthole I saws hem he waz white weeeeth reeed eys! He was butteeful! so butt! ass dick butt whore nix! I weel fuck hem I told maiself and den he did me and tsold me he waz nmed prooshia it was buttiful and omg! Den dis odor hoot gay said hi want a three some and I saed ye! We hott fucks and got seeman all over da place and walls of the bathroom! The cummies were literally all everyon me! I waz so exsatcic I cam! lllulz so hawt lol! fuck ass piss nuts balls kick in the balls poopypants!1 I looooooved it su much omfg sexy fucking cummies ! (I keeled hungry btw)

Den I met som mur gays dey were called danmark, noway, hotland , sweetner, and fishfinland and deuy wanted to become one with cummies me and I was so hapz! they sexz me but I hated danmarks hair so told him to gtf and he was the true senor poopypants. I mean at leest i'm nut a popypants! Noway shoved hez dik so fra up my bra and I scremed in plea shure and omg! hotland was like teeling me I waz calling dem all teh rong names but eh didn;t care! fuck ass piss tits hormones fish tits bitch fuck up the ass baby right there cummies place them in me! Sweetner keept telling me he waz nt intested but it ok bc i can seize the hawt sufin! LLLLLLLLLULLLLLLLLLLZ! FUCK ASS PISS CHILDLESS MOTHER

HOP YUO LIEK AND STUFFZ BAI!


	3. Chapter 3 Deez nutz

Do den afra sen de hto swefishfin I waz hap! Sweetner told me to gtfo but I diddddddddnt! FUCK AS S PIZZA KNUCKLES IN MY VAGE!

Neex I wold see a great pepoples! I swa a dude weth a painish accent, it was pain! He was buttiful! (literally he haz dat azz lulzz hurr!1) so den a said "put your painish dick up mai azz" he aggred but olay if I ha a treesome with another guy called Soap Opera who waz hot af I luv! I faked them in a treesome den mooved on liek a cow luls! fat 666 tender asshole bitch! Lulz! Neext I wulds mett Romaine Lettuce and Bullygaria! So ten I met dem and said "put ur cummies so far up my azz" da vladmir putins agreed! so I faked them!  
also I met all teh micronations dey were all so dickish and must were cheeld so I couls not fak! Dere names were Seaman, Saltborga, Laddieonia, Coogull Moogull, Molestia, Butt River, and Neko Neko! I culs olay fak a frew and I left

Ialso met teh ballsacktics Lithium, Earstonia, Fatvia, and luls ! SO hawt dey all faked me byt Fatvia who waz too yong! I waz sad so I cried everytiem and toold heem I would fuck when I grew up! Ass piss Bitch! Dickhead seal scrotum!

Luls end of dis chapted! Fuck nuts asshole cock son of a bitch! Scrotum up the condom motherfucking WHORE!


	4. Chapter 4 titties on a cat

Neext chpter! PISS ASS COCK UP THE VAGINA! LOL ! DON"T liek dn't red! gez!dun't be r00d!

[I also killed why! xDDD lols asshole son of a bitch!]

k lulz ! Imma fak more peeps! Lulz! Su next i'm gonna fak smo men! K so den I was sitting at a meeting and dis guy named King Kong I tink told meh he wool sax me up da but! I waz hppy! Lolll! Aftre the meting I saw heem and siad "k ken we fak now?" he said ye and so we faked har af rn. LOOLL! xD xD fuck ass piss fisting asshole bitch dat boi! So den ye aftre that I neded more men to fak! I waz so kwii aftreall! I tink ! I hadz BlOO hair wit rainbow awn pink eys! I was so sexeh rieight!? SeX! Assholebitchfucktittiesonacat! FUCKKKKKKKK! SO den I meT dis gay South Coorea and he tld me he couls not be in da anme! (so sad right ? :'( :'() it was a traagic love strory but I evntully got to fak him! And dat was the tragic prat so yay! Lollll it was so hawwwtt! Asshole scrotum of a dog fuck put it there orgasm from a snail! Butt yeah! LOLLSS! Now I neded more hot gays! It was hawwwwwt! LULZ LULZ LULZ 3 So den I met this gay swiss cheese and he sid he would fak me so hard so I faked him! He was hawt! I was so yum! Lulz lulz lulz! Ten I met this too yong kid Moldydova but I toldz him I would fak him when he grey up! Den I met candyda! I sed I would fak him so hard but den he told meh "P-please dont" but I ded anyway ! [People who will falm, I deed not rap!gez!]

Thats da last of dis chaptre! I will fak more meen next! Do not flam dis is lovly you know it don't deeny it! Fuck ass bitching cock whoring itself off to a vagina!


	5. Chapter 5 FUCK IN THE BUTT

chapter 5 fuck ass tits bitching whore with no money!

Den I waz like sexing butt river up and I saw dis othe r azzhole Asstralia he asked if he could fuck me pls and I seid ye! We faked but den I met anoder little girl man boi who waz sex butt I didn't know da gender! I asked and he sounded offended and seid "pls don't fuck me i'm a virgin" and den I'm like lol now i'm gonna fak you beotch and alslo hiz name was New Zipper lol :')))) so sexeh! I faked him sososos hard loL! it waz amazin! Sexeh af! But he kept sayin no but I ignored it (Agin! I'm not wrapping! I swear) So den I liek was don and decided to met a new gay. Den I met dis gay Grease he sid he would fak me good. BITCH ASS FUCK TITTIES IN THE BUTTWHOLE! And den dere was dis guy Thanksgiving Turkey and I sid "Ew get ur dick out of meh faec!" so then i keeled him bc he dieedn't listen! Dere was den dis guy Deluxe and I waz like "Pls fuck me daddy" I scremed in plesure as he faked me ! LOLLL! FUCK TIT ASS FISH IN THE VAGINA! DERE WAS DEN DIZ Marry Soo named Seychilipepper and so I keeled her! FUCK ASS DICK IN THE VAGINA!

hop u lieked! LOL! bootfil right everyoen!? YUM!


	6. Chapter 6 Ass Scraper

Chapter 6 FISH ASS BUTTWHOLE STAR WHORE  
K so den I liek fakd every1 (every hawt d00d lulz) jus 2 lasy to say everyone! FUCK ASS TITS OF A WOMAN! SO DEN I HAD TO CHOOZ! I DID NO KNOW hoo to chooz! I scremed "why cnt I fak u all lulz" dey sid I had 2 chooz or I wool be cheating. SO den I heard Candyda say "please don't choose me" and so den i scremed! R00d amiright?! And den I saw how hawt Prooshia and Asstria were but den dere was Americrap who was sexeh too! And pain hat dat azz! Japansexual was hot 2! lulz! And so was R00shia and Cheena! And alzo was Bripain! AND LULZ !? WHO 2 chooz! I SCREMED AND RAN OUT CRYING "I cn't chooz!" FUCK ASS TITTIES UP THE BOOB ASS PISSDEMON! Den Americrap came out and told me it waz okay and den he sed we sh00d have sex! I scremed at the thought and faked him

Lulz hop u liek dis chaptre as well! I cn't chooz who?!ASS SCRAPER BANDAID UP THE VAGINA BUTTSEXDEMOND FUCKKK!


	7. Chapter 7 Seal Dick

FakINgg stop falslaming! SO r00d! I weel Repret yUUU!

So den I waz like omfg who da fak sholds I ch00z?! I wnted to cri everytiem. I wanted to fak them all dough! Mybe I cols make dem do hawt yoi! Like King Kong and Hotland! Totes! Lulzzz! I alslo ship all teh sheepz! LLLLOL! SUUU RANDOM! Fak anyone who dosn't love dis bootiful stroty. ! So den FUCK ASS TITTIES ASSHOLE BITCH! And den I liek faked all teh men agin but had to pick! I wsa sad af! What teh fak sould I pik? I scremed sadly. Candyda was like "Please stay away from me" but I wanted to fak him! What the fucking fuck! FUCK ASS BITCH! So den I faked dem agin and FUCKING WHORE! Den I had to now chooz

who sould I chooz? tell meh?!1 fakkkkk bitch ass fucking whore's tits being shown! Hoep yu liek!


	8. Chapter 8 Lenny Face

Chapter 7 TITTIES WHORE VAGINA BLEEDING FROM PERIOD!

sto den I liek dnt no hoo too chooz! ASSHOLE WATER BREAKING BITCH ASS! I desided 2 nut chooz. I wool fak dem allz! FUCK ASS MANCHILD PLAYING THE XBOX! I desidesd I cul fak dem allz!6662233344455667100110101010010101! FUCKING WHORE ASS BITCH CAT EATING COTTON CANDY! Sto den I liek went to Japansexual's house to rapgod him! RAPGOD SINGING TITTIES IN THE RAIN! I weant 2 hiz houze and seid I would rapgod him. I liek rapped a sng and den faked him. Japansexual den seid how sexgod I waz! WHORING SELF OFF TO A RAPGOD! I waz hap! I wool den fak Prooshua bc hawt BITCH FUCK ALIEN CUM! YE! He 3 meh sxe it waz gr8 r8 


	9. Chapter 9 Manchild Playing the Xbox

Chapter 9 COOKIES AND CREAM MOTHERFUCKER!  
Sto den I desides to fak Candyda! FUCK ASS WHORE GALAXY CUMMIES! Sto den liek he liek tld meh plz dn't! Green M&M WHORE! Sto den liek I faked him sos well! PASTEL RAINBOW TITS! So den Liek I wul fuck noway and hotland in a hot noland ship! Gr8 r8 m8 FUCKING WHORE ASS bITCH FLOWER TITS! Sto den I liek faked Sweetner and Fishfinland in a hawt swefishfin treesome! LULZ JELLY SPREDING ON THE PUBIC HAIR! It waz stoooo hawt wrds can't descrebe it lulllzz! I faked liek all of tem! I den faked Americrap and scfremed! SO HAWT! Fuck ass Bitch tits collected in a jar! it was soooo sexeh lulz!  
Hoep u liek, dn't falm or I weel repret yuuu! Plz lev neice comos!


End file.
